


A Very Good Plan

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Morgan has a plan to get Peter and Tony together. She may be missing some key information...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419445
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Very Good Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“You can’t come out until you kiss!”

Tony tries the door again. Definitely locked.

“Pete,” he says quietly, turning and backing into the closet. He doesn’t need Morgan overhearing this conversation. “Why does my daughter want us to kiss?”

Peter blushes, more vivdly than since—well, since the actual first time they kissed. Funny.

“Um, she may have noticed my lock screen is a picture of us, and when she asked about it I kind of stuttered a lot and, uh, she decided I have a crush on you and I had a hard time convincing her I don’t and…and now we’re here?”

Tony smirks, leaning forward until their lips almost touch. “And tell me, Mr. Parker, did you have a hard time because you _do_ have a crush on me?”

“Basically, yeah,” Peter breathes, before closing the gap.

They kiss longer than strictly necessary; when Tony finally draws back, Peter is grinning. He knows he’s forgiven.

“For someone with a secret identity, you’re shockingly bad at keeping secrets,” Tony teases. “Now, what’re we going to tell the munchkin to get out of here?

Peter’s blush deepens, until he’s glowing red. God, it’s a great look on him. (Tony is the luckiest man alive.)

“I know this is earlier than you wanted to tell her, but maybe we should just…let her think it worked?” Peter suggests. “At least we know she approves.”

Tony giggles, then pulls Peter into another kiss. “That’s a terrible idea. Let’s do it.”

_Five Years Later_

“And that’s how I got dad and Pete together.” Morgan raises her glass of sparkling cider. “So basically, you’re welcome for this wedding. I love you guys!”

“That’s total bullshit, right?” Rhodey whispers, as the room erupts in applause.

“Completely,” Tony confirms. “But we’re never telling her that.”


End file.
